ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Network
EAW Network '''is a subscription-based video streaming service owned by Elite Answers Wrestling. The concept was announced in early 2013, and on February 13, 2014, EAW announced that the network would launch on March 1 in the United States. The company stated on September 4 that the service was expected to go live in Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Spain, China, Japan, and the United Kingdom, among other countries starting on October 10. The EAW Network consists of both a 24-hour linear streaming channel and on-demand programming from EAW's library. Since its launch, the EAW Network is currently available through 186 out of 193 United Nations member states. History '''Development and U.S. Launch In March 2013, EAW officially announced plans to launch the EAW Network. With no confirmed release date in mind, the company revealed that the Network would be a subscription-based video streaming service with similarities to Netflix and Hulu. EAW in mid 2013 would conduct surveys asking fans what programming they would like to see the most, before confirming in June that the EAW Network will air EAW pay-per-views to subscribers with no additional charge. A week later, EAW revealed that they would also air Dynasty, Showdown, and Voltage live on the Network, again with no additional charge. As the result of an online poll on the EAW Website, PFP Throwback ''was chosen as a name for a new EAW Network show in September 2013, and confirmed four other untitled shows that same month. The company also confirmed the subscription fee that same month, confirmed it would be $9.99 USD. On the 2013 EAW Awards Show in December, EAW ran a teaser trailer for the EAW Network, which followed by a number of other trailers that aired on all three main shows the following few months. In the week leading up to its launch date, EAW announced that those who subscribe to the Network in its first week will get a one-week free trial. On March 1, 2014, the EAW Network officially launched in North America. Later that month, the company announced that the network had reached 875,000 subscribers, falling just short of the one million subscribers they needed to break even. The EAW Network reached one million subscribers on April 16. '''Expansion' On July 31, 2014, the company announced that the EAW Network would launch in Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Spain, China, Japan, and the United Kingdom, among many others, with Italian, Arab, German, Japanese, Chinese, Indian, Thai, and Malaysian language options available. Upon its launch in these countries on September 4, the Network reached 2.1 million subscribers at the beginning of October, surpassing the company's expectations and goal of reaching just one million worldwide at the end of the year. Because of its success, EAW decided to offer new subscribers a free-month trial when they signed up, before paying the fee per month after it ended. On July 30, 2015, EAW revealed the amount of subscribers for the Network at 2.6 million. This was announced as a part of EAW's financial reporting on the second quarter of the year. The EAW Network officially launched in India, Germany, Switzerland and Austria on October 1, 2015. The company revealed on December 27 that the EAW Network reached three million subscribers. In October 2017, EAW announced to have a total of 3.919 million subscribers to the EAW Network, of which 3.688 million are paid customers. The company are confident they will reach four million by the year's end. On January 4, 2018, EAW revealed that they had reached four million subscribers. Availability In addition to 186 of 193 United Nations member states (including all 28 European Union nations, the Holy See and the State of Palestine), The EAW Network is also available in Taiwan, Cook Islands, Kosovo, Niue, and Northern Cyprus. The service is not available in Cuba, North Korea, Libya, Iran, Liechtenstein, Nagorno-Karabakh, Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, Somaliland, South Ossentia, Sudan, Syria, and Transnistria. Programming Original Programming Wrestling events * All EAW pay-per-view events broadcast live. * All EAW television shows broadcast live. * All EAW Network exclusive events broadcast live. * Pre-shows for all EAW pay-per-views. * EAW Empress of Elite - ''An annual tournament featuring the company's female Elitists to crown the Empress of Elite. '''Current shows/specials' * Building An Empire - A miniseries hosted by Monica Vaughan detailing the Vixens Revolution, complete with interviews and archival footage. * Cruise Control - ''A show following EAW personalities as they drive from city to city. * ''EAW 24/7 - A behind-the-scenes look at EAW event preparation; features interviews with Elitists. * EAW Homecoming - ''A show hosted by Erica Ford where she travels with an EAW elitist to a certain location from their past to discuss what that location means to them. * ''EAW Presents: "Thank You, Brody" - ''A tribute show dedicated to Brody Sparks featuring some of her greatest matches and confessionals from EAW talent in regards to her passing. * ''EAW Rivalries - A show documenting the most prominent rivalries of the past decade. * EAW Originals - Documentaries on EAW personnel and events. * EFL Center - ''A weekly sports news program hosted by Julianna DeMarco circled entirely around the EFL. This show airs every Wednesday night. * [[Elite Falls|''Elite Falls]] - A TV-MA animated short-form comedy series written and produced by Seth McFarlane, starring EAW Elitists as children attending a summer camp. * Haunting The Elite - A paranormal reality series where a different group of Elitists each week are outfitted with cameras and sent to investigate a supposedly haunted location. * Home Sweet Home - A show where Elitists take viewers on a guided tour of their homes. * Mic Check - A sketch comedy and improv series featuring teams of Elitists going head to head in a shifting assortment of challenges, including rap battles. Hosted by Rebecca Sawyer and featuring Jaden Zaxaria as the in-house DJ. * Playmakers - Opinion and debate-driven show discussing sports highlights and news with a panel featuring Keelan, Aria Jaxon, and Carlos Rosso. Also features guest contributions from other Elitists and athletes. * Savannah's Circle - A show hosted by Savannah Sunshine where she travels from city to city on tour, meeting up with fans outside of venues and sharing stories with them. * The Elite Look - A show featuring tips relating to fashion, hair, and makeup hosted by Monica Vaughan, Isabella Zorbas, and Sofia Zorbas. * The Nas & Mstislav Show - A comedy series and variety show starring Nasir Escobar and Mstislav. * The Plunge - A show detailing the lives of EAW Performance Center recruits as they discover what it takes to become an Elitist. * This Week in EAW - ''A weekly 30-minute recap of the past week's EAW action, hosted by Cassidy Vega. * ''True Avas - A reality series detailing the lives of members of the Ava family. * True Vixens - A reality series detailing the lives of female Elitists. * Uncensored - An interview show hosted by Flannery McCoy. Topics discussed include Elitists' careers, stories about their lives and wrestling tenures, pop culture, and sports. Upcoming shows * Cloud Your Enthusiasm - A show where Stephanie Matsuda plays an improvised version of herself, facing a constant barrage of life's little annoyances in the most "Cloud-like" way possible. * EAW 365 - ''A documentary series that reviews a year in the career of that EAW talent. * ''Late Night With The Elitists - ''A loose parody of a standard late-night talk show hosted by Stew-O conducting in-character interviews with EAW Elitists and participating in skits. '''Former shows' * Crossing The Border - An interview show that was hosted by TLA every week; broadcast from the Poon Palace. * EAW: NEO - ''aired weekly on Wednesdays, included periodic special live episodes. * ''PFP Throwback - The first show to be named as a part of The Network's lineup; a retrospective look at Pain for Pride's most memorable moments. * Fit Factor - A show hosted by Astraea Jordan where she takes viewers through a guided workout, showcasing various methods of keeping in shape including strength training, cardio, and CrossFit. Diet and wellness tips are also offered. * Inked - CM Banks asks Elitists the stories behind their tattoos. * Prank'd! - ''A hidden camera prank show hosted by Tarah Nova featuring EAW Elitists. * ''Spark of Love - A love, sex, and relationship-oriented show hosted by Brody Sparks. A call-in segment was also featured. * The Novacaine Stories - ''A show filmed by Tarah Nova, following her and her close friends as they get up to shenanigans while on the road. * ''The EAW Podcast - ''An out-of-character interview series hosted by Solomon Caine. * ''The Trial - Teams of Elitists live together while competing in a slew of physical and mental challenges for a grand prize to be donated to a charity of their choice. Collections The EAW Network offers collections which are video packages of memorable characters and storylines. Current collections * Ares Vendetta * Aria Jaxon: Queen Supreme * Brian Daniels * Brody Sparks: Spark in the Dark * Cameron Ella Ava: The Cameron Chronicles * Devan Dubian * Diamond Cage * Extreme Enigma * Heart Break Gal * HRDO * Jacob Senn * Jamie O'Hara * Jaywalker * Lannister * Mr. DEDEDE: GAWD's Gift * Mstislav: From Rags to Riches * Nasir Moore: Reaching For Glory * Robbie V * Scott Oasis: The Iceman Cometh * Starr Stan: Purely Elite * Tarah Nova: Welcome to the Nova Empire * The Pizza Boy: The Extra Slice * Tiberius IV * Xavier Williams * Y2Impact: A Legendary Career Advertising As of October 2017, the brands running ads on the EAW Network are Tapout (which has run a joint campaign with EAW since January 2016), Mattel, Jordan, Nike, Coca-Cola, Ivy Park, and Calvin Klein. Although no commercial breaks will occur during scheduled programming, thirty-second adverts run in between shows and one fifteen or thirty-second advert airs prior to every fourth stream of On Demand content. Category:EAW Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Streaming services